


Which way will the wind blow?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who's to say?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028013
Kudos: 4





	Which way will the wind blow?

Our tale begins in Scorpius and Albus Malfoy's house. They're discussing their eight year old daughter, Lyra.

Scorpius asked, "So, which way do you think the wind will blow?"

Albus raised an eyebrow. "With regards to what?"

Scorpius told him, "Whether Ly Ly will want to keep drawing the Muggle way or ditch it for the wizarding way."

Albus shrugged. "It's way too early to call that one, Scorpy."

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, but I hope she continues with the Muggle way for your sake."

Albus reassured him, "I'll be fine if she doesn't."


End file.
